Wilden
Wilden is a player character race in 4th edition Dungeons & Dragons. "Nature's guardians- hunters and destroyers, keepers of ancient knowledge." The wilden emerged from the unspoiled reaches; the ancient bogs and primeval forests of the Feywild. Awakened to fight the growing corruption plaguing the land, they strive to restore the natural order and to purge aberrant horrors from the world. Play a Wilden if you want... a) to embody nature's ability to right its own course b) to adapt to the challenges you face by altering your essential nature c) play a race that favors the Battlemind, Druid, Evoker, and Shaman classes. Racial traits * Average Height: 5'6 - 5'9 * Average Weight: 140-170 lb. * Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Wisdom, +2 Constitution or Dexterity * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Squares * Vision: Low-Light * Languages: Common, Elven * Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Stealth * Fey Origin: You are native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin, * Hardy Form: Choose Fortitude, Reflex. or Will. You gain a +1 racial bonus to that defense. * Nature's Aspect: Whenever you complete an extended rest, choose one of the following aspects of nature to manifest. **Aspect of the Ancients: You can use the voyage of the ancients power while you are in this aspect. **Aspect of the Destroyer: You can use the wrath of the destroyer power while you are in this aspect. **Aspect of the Hunter: You can use the pursuit of the hunter power while you are in this aspect. Voyage of the Ancients (Wilden Racial Power) You vanish and leave a bewildered foe in your wake Encounter + Teleportation Free Action Personal Trigger: You hit an enemy with an area or a close attack Effect: You teleport 3 squares. Choose a single enemy you hit with the attack. You and one ally you can see gain combat advantage against that enemy until the end of your next turn. Wrath of the Destroyer (Wilden Racial Power) Your destroyer aspect responds to an attack with deadly force Encounter Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: A bloodied enemy attacks you or your ally adjacent to you Effect: You either make a melee basic attack against the triggering enemy or charge It. If your attack hits, the enemy Is also dazed until the end of your next turn. Pursuit of the Hunter (Wilden Racial Power) Your prey tries to manuever away, but there is no escape. Encounter Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An enemy within 1 squares of you moves on its turn Effect: You shift 3 squares. Until the end of your next turn, you deal 1 d6 extra damage to the triggering enemy when you hit it, and you Ignore the -2 penalty to attack rolls for attacking it when It has cover or concealment. Physical qualities Wilden are plant-like fey creatures. Their bones are hardwood, and their supple, bark-like skin trails into tiny tendrils and a cloak of leaves. Within each wilden lies nature's spirit and all can manifest this spirit in different aspects. Each aspect triggers a transformation, reflecting the purpose for which the wilden were created. A wilden in the aspect of the ancients has eyes and leaves of white. When a wilden is in the aspect of the destroyer, jagged spurs break through the skin and their eyes darken to black. The hunter's aspect camouflages a wilden's body with green and brown patterns, while the eyes take on an emerald color. As wilden age, their bodies move through the seasons. Young wilden are like trees in spring, filled with life and vigor. Their bodies are a green hue. In the Summer phase, a widen's body is brown or tan, while the cloak of leaves remain vibrant green. Wilden in the autumn phase undergo a profound change, their skin darkening as their leaves turn color to reds, yellows, and oranges. Finally, the winter phase heralds the end of a wilden's life, as the body grows thinner and the wilden's leaves wither and fall. A typical wilden lives more than a century. Playing a wilden The wilden are a race in its infancy. Wilden believe that they awoke to meet a threat moving across the Feywild and into the world: the rising power of the Far Realm and its incursions into the rest of the known universe. In the form of aberrant creatures. Central to wilden existence are nature's three aspects: the keeper of ancient secrets, the destroyer, and the hunter. As keepers of ancient secrets, wilden act as stewards, preserving the land against any who would defile it. The destroyer aspect is nature's fury incarnate--the destruction embodied by hurricanes, tornados, and lightning strikes. The aspect of the hunter seeks out and eradicates aberrant corruption. Individuality has no place in a wilden's life. Males and females display difference in personality and appearance, but all Wilden regard themselves as parts of a greater whole. When speaking of themselves, wilden use the plural, saying "we- instead of "I." As a new people, wilden lack grudges toward other races. Most Wilden are eager to learn about other societies, beliefs, and cultures, and they might adopt the values of other races as their own. Wilden can experience shifts in personality when they assume their aspects. They become thoughtful and cautious when in the aspect of the ancients, aggressive in the aspect of the destroyer, and secretive and withdrawn in the aspect of the hunter. Even as wilden shape their beliefs through exposure to other cultures, they maintain that their purpose is to secure the Feywild and the natural world from harm. Wilden who worship gods venerate deities who cherish nature, such as Corellon. Melora. and Sehanine. Wilden also honor the primal spirits. Wilden have no kingdoms or cities, but they regard all of nature as their home. When they gather, they do so in communities where the borders between the Feywild and the natural world are thinnest. Wilden live in harmony with nature, so even in these settlements, it is difficult to distinguish where the wilderness leaves off and the community begins. Wilden Characteristics: Accepting. Ambitious. Contradictory. Curious. Driven. Enigmatic. Intolerant. Measured. Male Names: Banmarden. Fiddenmar. Durmindin. Kenenbar. Midnorten. Rodmennar. Vennerzad Female Names: Dannamai, Ennimbcl. Kalkennash. Nemcntah. Shallahai. Tellorda. Zazenna Wilden backgrounds Here are background elements for wilden. Born of Ruin: You were born in a place defiled by the Far Realm. You might have been born to wilden parents, or simply emerged from the dying plant life at the edges of the defilement. Perhaps you hope to return there and purge that place of its corruption when your power is great enough. Or perhaps there is no hope for it, and you can strive only to prevent such a catastrophe from occurring elsewhere. Associated skills: Arcana, Nature Hunted: Something seems to know of you-and to want you dead. Destruction has followed you for your entire life, and the fact that you are alive seems to be proof that you are being preserved for some greater purpose. Are aberrant monsters drawn to try to destroy you? Is there a widespread cult devoted to a Far Realm overlord that seeks to kill you? Or is there simply a curse on you that brings destruction to everyonc and everything you love? Associated skills: Bluff, Stealth Category:Wilden Category:Races Category:Fey creatures